Uknown
by FourCatsandNoPokemon
Summary: Bella is a half-ling -half vampire, half human. She moves to Forks to live with her Uncle after an accident with her mom, and meets the Cullens.
1. Chapter 1

Twilight FanFic

**Disclaimer: All my writings are my own and are completely fiction.**

** 1**

Bella Swan sat fidgeting on the edge of her bed and waited for the sounds of her uncle's snoring. She checked the clock on her night stand for the 13th time that evening – 2:18a.m. She looked down at her shoes and sighed deeply. It had been over 4 days since her last feeding, and even then it wasn't nearly enough to hold her over for the next few days. The flight from Arizona to Washington the day before was bad enough, being piled onto a plane with 80 humans all sweating from the summer heat was enough to set her throat on fire. She cringed and pulled her sweatshirt tighter around her as she remembered those 4 hours of hell. If she had been able to feed before leaving, she would have been able to endure such a ride, but her hectic final days in Arizona had made it nearly impossible for her to find time. Add the horrible heat wave that had entered their city that week and it would make it nearly impossible to find any animal to feed on.

Bella sat up straighter as she heard a gently snore escape her uncle's lips from his room down the hall. Her heart beat faster as she listened to deep snoring regulate.

_Finally_.

She bolted softly to her window and gently pulled up the glass, praying it wouldn't betray her and wake the sleeping man at the other end of the hall. It slid smoothly up the wall as she ducked underneath, only daring to slide it enough to fit her small frame through. Stepping out onto the roof, she slid closed the window behind her and looked out. A large maple tree grew just down the front lawn of the house, it's branches blowing softly in the wind. With a quick push from her foot she jumped to the tree, careful not to make a sound.

Bella knew her strengths and her weaknesses, jumping being the former; she could easily soar from tree to tree unnoticed to the naked eye and unheard by the natural human ear. Lucky for her, she had her father's skin; unbreakable and strong as stone. She never worried about splinters, bruises or calluses of any kind. She did, however, have to worry about her stamina. Being only half-vampire, she has a working heart and lungs making it necessary for her to breathe, but unfortunately also that affect her stamina. Bella silently cursed her lungs as she leapt from tree to tree into the woods. Her stamina was remarkably good for a half-ling, but having not fed properly for quite some time, she was much weaker.

Approaching the thicker part of the woods, Bella dropped to the ground and ran as fast as she could towards the mountains. The wind whipped her hair behind her as she ran, and she grinned, feeling the thrill of letting her full strength power through her legs.

A gentle breeze blew in from the west and she halted, her pupils dilating as the smell it carried filled her lungs. _Mountain lion_. It was her favorite blood. Being a carnivore itself, it tasted the closest to human and was far more satisfying than herbivores. She changed direction and bolted towards the source of the aroma.

Bella reached the perimeter of a rocky clearing fairly quickly as she slowed to stop in the trees. She crouched, peering through the bushes until her eyes found her prey and watched as it trotted along the rocks, its limbs swerving gracefully beneath its skin. She closed her eyes and tilted her head back as the scent of the animal filled nostrils, her canines aching to sink into the beasts neck. Crouching lower she set herself, ready to pounce just as the animal began to turn…

Edward Cullen was a slight blur as he ran through the woods that same night. He was bored and tired of the thoughts that continually passed through his mind at his home. He loved his family dearly, but the ability to unwillingly hear their thoughts was tiring. Running through the trees helped him to relieve his mind and clear it of all the thoughts that weren't his.

He briskly headed for the mountains which he knew were empty of any hikers – and thoughts – and settled in the trees near a rocky clearing.

Edward enjoyed the late evenings the most. At night, the earth settled and peace took over. The nocturnal creatures would awake and drift through the trees, swiftly and quietly, careful to not wake those that were sleeping. A nearby mountain lion bounded down the rocks searching for prey. He could feel the gentleness of peace that rested over the earth and drank it in eagerly.

But this night was different.

Some miles eastward down the mountain there was a rustling through the trees as something ran toward the clearing. Edward narrowed his eyes and listened intently. _What the hell…_

Feet. Human feet ran through the woods. And whoever it was, they were not human.

Edward jumped from the tree and hid behind the trees, keeping his eyes aimed to where the stranger was headed.

Edward quickly went through his memory trying to figure out what vampire was headed toward him. There were no vampires nearby that he and his family were aware of, especially none near the town.

The intruders running slowed and Edward heard them creep to the edge of the clearing. He could see the slight figure at the edge of the trees crouching into the brush, and he could hear them softly exhale as their gaze fixed on the mountain lion that still wandered among the rocks.

Edward darted towards the crouching figure, silent as a whisper, and watched them shrink back preparing to jump. The lion turned at the rustling of the bushes, just as its guests jumped..

Bella felt the weight of a train slam into her side mid-pounce, and she grunted as she hit tree after tree while her attacker pummeled her deep into the forest. A deep snarl ripped from her throat as they slid into the dirt, but Bella didn't let her assailant hold her down. She had waited far too long to feed and she was not about to be stopped by another vampire. Not now.

She kicked her feet up into her enemy's chest and twisted out of their grip. She rolled and quickly jumped up running as fast as she could in the opposite direction of the clearing. Her heart was pounding and her breathing weak, but she had to get out of reach.

_Vampire?! What are vampires doing up here?_ She struggled to get a hold of her breathing and her thoughts; she wasn't about to get caught up with a vampire. They were too much trouble and too complicated to get involved with. It was bad enough that she had just moved across the country to a place she didn't even know, there was no way vampires were going to mess this up for her.

Her assailant was quick, much quicker than her and she could hear them approaching _way _too fast behind her. She growled as she darted between trees, zig-zagging her way through the trees, hoping to throw them off, but it wasn't doing much good.

Up ahead she saw the forest thinning and she pushed as hard as she could to reach the edge, but quickly realized her mistake. The forest came to a sharp cliff off the mountain and ended in a deathly looking river way too far below. Bella cursed and skid to a stop at the edge as rocks and dirt flew off the cliff. _Shit shit shit!_ She turned and Edward crashed into her like a sack of bricks, together they plummeted head-first off the mountain.

Bella squirmed in her enemy's grasp, tearing at his jacket and thrashing her arms, but his grip was like steel around her, pulling her tighter and holding her in. Her weakened half-human body was useless against her full-vampire attacker, so she looked up at the river quickly closing in above their heads.

It was now that Bella looked up into the face of the one with her death wish, and her heart stopped. The deepest golden eyes peered back at her, deeper than her own although hers were more of a golden brown. His face was smooth and strong with deep set eyes and high cheek bones; and his hair was a pure golden brown, the perfect compliment to his eyes. She barely had enough time to gasp before they hit the icy water.

Bella felt the water swarm around her and her ears popped as they sank deeper. Her heart pounded faster as she struggled to hold her breath. They hit the bottom of the river with a dull thud and her eyes opened when she saw how deep they had gotten. Bella fought against her opponent, fighting free as her lungs began to burn. _I need to get out! How did this even happen?_

She pushed her legs against the river floor and they shot up closer to the surface. The heavy tide pulled them down stream and she saw the large rocks they were headed towards. Twisting her arms in Edwards grasp, she managed to reach a rock and break the surface. Black dots began to swim before her eyes as her lungs gasped for air, a second before being dragged back under by the current. Bella narrowed her eyes at her attacker and felt a growl begin to develop in her throat as she concentrated everything she had on him. His hands were tight around her forearms but the water helped her loose them and her jacket from his grasp. With a strong growl, she tucked her feet up to his chest and pushed herself to the surface, affectively pushing him away from her at the same time.

Bella shot out of the water and grabbed onto the nearest rock, kicking off from it in the same bound and heading to the shore. She crashed into the dirt, sliding deep in the mud before coughing up water and gasping for air. Her throat burned from hunger and struggling to breathe, and her body was limp.

She heard her attacker emerge from the water behind her, but she didn't bother to look. The forest swam before her eyes and her rocked as her consciousness escaped her.

She felt a hand on her shoulder as she was rolled onto her back. A shadow moved across her fading vision before she blacked out.

Edward knelt down and looked into the face of the girl as she went unconscious. _What was she?_ Vampires didn't cough, breathe or black out. And he knew there was no chance of her being a human; she would've been dead as soon as he struck her up on the mountain. He looked up and pushed his hair back absent-mindedly as he tried to comprehend it all. He had only hit the girl because she was hunting in their territory, and he wouldn't have chased her off the cliff if she hadn't tried to get away. But he needed answers. He looked down at the girl as he thought over his options. She had a pretty face, light and soft. Her hair was a warm dark brown that was stuck to her jacket and out across the mud. Her lips were full and slightly parted as her head lay cocked to the side. He remembered her eyes as they fell from the cliff, so intense and bright from their struggle, they were deepest brown. She was petite, but looked about 5'6". He pushed her wet hair off her face and picked her up into his arms. _Carlisle has to know something about her or had to have run across _something_ like her before_.

Edward darted through the woods, heading back to his home. He couldn't leave her out here in the middle of the night. And he certainly wouldn't leave her without knowing full well what she was.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: All writings are my own and are completely fiction**

** 2**

Alice Cullen lifted her head from Jaspers shoulder and sat up.

_Edward._

She saw him in the woods with… _something._ Her vision wasn't very clear, which troubled her; it rarely happened, but when it did, it never meant something good.

"What is it?" Jasper asked. "What are you seeing?"

"Edward, but he's not clear. He's in the woods and something… something's going on." Alice thought to herself what could be wrong and focused in on her vision, trying to push past whatever was disturbing her sight.

Jaspers hand rested on her shoulder as she looked deeper. He knew not to question her further until she could was satisfied with what she saw, or until she knew she couldn't see further.

Alice darted to the glass doors at the back wall of their room and looked out.

"He's coming." She said. Jasper could sense the faintness in her voice and knew she was still trying to see. "Something is different, or wrong. I can't tell, but he's on his way here."

She spun around and looked at Jasper who was already to his feet. Alice felt the recognition in his eyes and together they ran down the stairs to greet their brother.

"Carlisle."

Alice didn't need to shout, in a house full of vampires, they could all hear each other perfectly, but she spoke up so as he knew it was urgent.

Carlisle appeared next to her at the back door with Esme in tow.

"What's wrong? Is it Edward?" Esme asked.

"I'm not exactly sure." Alice answered. "I can't see him clearly, but something is definitely amiss. He's headed this way now."

Carlisle looked back at Esme and touched her arm. His eyes softened as they rested on hers and exchanged worried looks.

"I'm sure it'll be alright. He doesn't sound hurt." Carlisle said. He kept his eyes on Esme as he spoke, but he said it to Alice and Jasper as well. "He'll explain it all when he arrives."

Edward looked down at the girl in his arms as he neared his home. She was completely unconscious and hadn't made a single inkling that she would be waking up soon.

Edward silently cursed to himself. He knew he should've waited before attacking her. Carlisle isn't going to be too happy about the circumstances.

He approached the house and slowed.

_Edward, what's going on?_

He could hear Alice's worried thoughts already in his head and could see his family through the glass waiting for him.

Carlisle stepped out and let Edward through the door once he saw the unconscious figure in his arms.

"Edward?" Esme asked, already even more concerned with the presence of an unconscious girl in their home. "What is going on? Is everything ok?"

"I'm not exactly sure." Edward answered. He set the girl down on the couch and turned to look at Carlisle.

"She was hunting on the mountain when I found her."

"Hunting?" Carlisle's eyes narrowed as he listened to his son.

"Yes, a mountain lion, to be specific. I tackled her in mid hunt and knocked her down before she ran off into the woods." Edward told his story making sure to tell his family every detail. He still had no idea what would've caused a black out, and seemingly neither did Carlisle.

Esme and Alice inched closer to the girl who lay on the couch and they studied her as Edward spoke. He told them of how they fell off the cliff, of the color of the girls eyes, the way she seemed to struggle to breathe while they were in the river, and finally, how she had crashed to the shore before coughing and completely blacking out.

"I don't know what to make of her," Edward finished. "And I couldn't just leave her there."

"No no, of course not." Carlisle muttered. He looked over into his wife's eyes and then into Jaspers. They both looked as confused as he seemed. Drifting his gaze to Alice's, he kept his eyes on her.

"You said you couldn't see Edward clearly before."

"Yes! That's right," Alice exclaimed. She turned to look at Edward. "I wasn't able to see you before… I wonder if that has something to do with the girl." She looked down at the girl again and studied her. She looked no different than a normal human would except for her perfect skin which was clearly vampire. Now that she watched the girl, she noticed that she was breathing and that she had an incredibly light heartbeat, barely noticeable except for the rapid fluttering from her chest.

"She's breathing… and she has a heartbeat." Alice spoke. "Do you think..?" She looked up at Carlisle and Edward, but Edward's eyes were already wide as he heard her thoughts.

"No, that's impossible." He said. "There's never been anything like that before! How could someone survive such a thing?"

"What? What do you think she is?" Esme asked, looking at each of her children.

"Half-vampire, half human." Edward said, keeping his eyes on Alice. Esme gasped and Carlisle and Jasper stared as they processed what they just heard. Alice and Edward kept eye contact as they both mulled over Alice's thoughts, piecing together bits of fact, trying to explain Alice's theory.

"It could be possible, I think, given that vampires can still reproduce," Jasper said. "But that's something that no one has ever tested or even thought of proving. We as a species are dead. We don't have beating hearts, working lungs, or normal cranial functions. We are our own miracle. So to think that in fact, we were able to reproduce, that in itself would be an impossibility, but yet, a miracle." He looked at Carlisle and continued.

"To look over the fact of our own miracle and deny this one would be a contradiction. We can't stop at us and deny anything else. I think if it's possible that we can exist, then why can't she?"

The Cullen family all looked at the sleeping girl on their couch. This was a very complicated issue, but Jasper had a point. And this girl held the answer to a whole new species that none of them ever thought was possible.


End file.
